ExquisiteSpeechless
by QueenKelina
Summary: What happens when the Inu no Taisho meets a beautiful human princess while patrolling his domain? (Initially written for Inuparents Day 2016) [rated M because I'm attempting a longfic and who knows where I'm going with it?]
1. Chapter 1

_Exquisite._

There weren't many words to come to the Inu no Taisho's mind when it came to the raven-haired, koto-playing princess of the Nanase Clan.

 _Izayoi._

He'd overheard the princess' handmaidens speaking with a woman who appeared to be related to the princess. By chance he had heard the name uttered while the older woman spoke to the handmaidens. The rest of their conversation he'd forgotten because it held no interest to him.

 _I have to meet her._

How to meet her wasn't a problem as he usually went around to the many castles that dotted the Western Lands to see if anyone had any problems that required his assistance to do it was another matter. Lately, every time he was getting ready to send word of his upcoming visit to Nanase Castle, something always came up and delayed his intentions. It had been many a year since he'd last set foot in Nanase Castle. If memory served him correctly, the current lord was just an infant. It absolutely had to be soon, so he penned a letter and sent it to Lord Nanase.

 ** _To the Lord Nanase -_**

 ** _It is with my most humble apologies that I am long overdue in meeting with your clan. I shall meet with your clan within the fortnight to inquire if there are any problems - youkai or otherwise - that you require my assistance with._**

 ** _\- Inu no Taisho_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Speechless._

Izayoi was taught at an early age that she wasn't to speak unless she was spoken to when there were visitors. Not that she would have been able to speak anyway.

 _Breathless._

The man before her had beautifully striking features that she was quite sure no mortal man could EVER have. He had long silver hair tied up in a ponytail at the crown of his head. She was quite sure that if he ever had it unbound, that it would be longer than even her own hair. The blue stripe that adorned each cheek cast a striking contrast to his tan complexion. His golden eyes that looked stunning no matter his expression. Just in the few minutes she'd seen him, they'd gone from cold as ice to molten as lava. A fortnight ago when her father had announced that the Inu no Taisho would be making his arrival, Izayoi had no idea that her life would change forever.

"And who might this beautiful young lady be?" Inu no Taisho asked.

 _Oh Kamis. He's speaking to me._

"This is my daughter Izayoi, milord," came her father's reply.

"A pleasure to meet you, Izayoi," Inu no Taisho replied. "I'm the Inu no Taisho."

"N-nice to meet you, milord," Izayoi stammered. "Would you care for some tea in the sitting room?"

"I believe I would," was his response.

"Then please follow me and make yourself at home. I believe my father said you have much to discuss with him," stated Izayoi.


	3. Chapter 3

_Excellent._

It was the most accurate word for the tea that he had just drank. He'd been to many castles over the many years that he had been Lord of the Westeren Lands, but no tea had been more perfect than the tea served to him by Lord Nanase's daughter Izayoi.

Lord Nanase and he spoke for hours regarding all the problems that Lord Nanase thought that the Inu no Taisho could help with. The biggest problem, he found, was that there was a large steel dragon youkai wreaking havoc in the area.

"I have heard of this youkai, Lord Nanase. He goes by the name of Ryukotsusei. I have heard that he's a formidable beast and thinks my land belongs to him," Inu no Taisho explained. "Taking him on will no easy task. I ask that you and your clan not take too many trips outside of your castle walls for the time being."

Just then, Izayoi had returned with another pot of tea.

"What do you mean we can't go outside the walls? I usually go to the forest to paint pictures of the different flora," Izayoi asked.

 _Kamis. She is a sneaky one._

"Izayoi, there is a dragon youkai that your father mentioned to me that is terrorizing the general area. For your family's protection, I ask that you all keep the trips outside the walls to a minimum. I do not wish for more casualties than are needed to take him down," replied the Inu no Taisho.

Izayoi sighed. "If I must..."

"When I return to my own home, I will see if I can arrange escorts from my retainers for your clan once or twice a month, but I cannot guarantee that I can make it happen." Inu no Taisho sighed as he placed his head in his hand.

 _I only hope I can protect her and her family._


End file.
